Papyrus
|nicknames = Creampuff (fanon name) |relatives = Sans (older brother) Undyne (friend) Mettaton (friend) |affiliation = Sans (brother) Undyne (best friend) Mettaton (friend) |alignment = Lawful Good |music = |weapons = summon bones, gravity manipulation, can change the player's soul |powers = ^weapons |location = Snowdin |age = 19 |status = alive (in genocide, he is dead) |marital = single |pronouns = him, he |residence = Snowdin |likes = Cooking Spaghetti, puzzles, dinosaur oatmeal |dislikes = puns, pranks |birthPlace = Somewhere with Sans in Snowdin |deathPlace = Snowdin Forest |species = Skeleton |gender = Male |height = 6'2 |weight = Unknown |hair = N/A |eyes = Black (in Disbelief form, his right eye glows orange) |health = 680 |attack = 20 (Neutral) 3 (Genocide) 8 (Data) |defense = 20 (Neutral) 3 (Genocide) 2 (Data) |exp = 0 |gold = 0 |act = Check, Flirt, Insult }} Papyrus is the younger brother of Sans and a major character in Undertale. He wants to capture a human so that he can become a member of the Royal Guard. Profile Papyrus and his brother Sans are both sentries living in Snowdin, a wintry settlement of monsters located near the Ruins of the monsters' original capital city. Papyrus frequently serves as comic relief due to his overzealous nature and general lack of intelligence. When Papyrus laughs, he says "NYEH HEH HEH!" After meeting Sans for the first time outside the Ruins' main entrance, Papyrus soon arrives on the scene to scold his idle brother for failing to "recalibrate" his anti-human puzzles in a timely fashion. He also reiterates his desire to capture a human, which Papyrus believes will allow him to secure a position of great prestige in Asgore's elite Royal Guard. The player character hides behind a lamp during the two brothers' conversation; once Papyrus leaves, Sans asks the player to humor his brother for awhile, as Papyrus has never actually seen a real human before. It is believed that Papyrus has Autism due to how energetic he is. Papyrus' traps and puzzles prove to be largely ineffectual as roadblocks to the player's progress. When the player character tries to cross a narrow rope bridge, Papyrus unveils his final "Gauntlet of Deadly Terror" consisting of swinging spike balls, spears, flames and an antique cannon. However, Papyrus decides not to actually activate this deathtrap, declaring that it would be "too easy to defeat the human with" before fleeing the scene. After traversing the length of Snowdin Town, Papyrus confronts the player character one last time on a foggy river bank and initiates a boss fight. List of AUs involving Papyrus: *UnderFell *UnderSwap (aka. Stretch or Carrot) *OuterTale *InkTale *UnderFate *Yandere Papyrus *OppositeTale *SwapFell Shattered *UnderPortal *UnderDream *UnderMask *MonoFell *MonoFellSwap *KatanaTale *Papyrus .EXE *UnderReflect *AngelTale *OuterSwap *SwapFell *StoryShift *FellShift *MobTale *FadeTale *UnderFresh *FantasyTale *PhobiaTale *SeventhTale *ChessTale *DemiTale *Snake! Papyrus *Mer-Skeleton! Papyrus *UnderLast *FusionTale (aka. Uranus) *DemiFell *RebornTale *RebornSwap *UnderFeels *ShadowTale *GoreTale *AxeTale *PapyTale *PapyrusTale (Papyrus! Papyrus) *LustFell *LustSwap *BabyBones *SwapTale *SwapSwap *OceanTale *UnderSail *HavenTale *HorrorFell *HavenFell *DanceTale *FruitTale *ReaperTale *MafiaTale *Pokemon Trainer Papyrus *PokeTale *UnderMon *FellMon *SwapMon *B.A.T.I.M. Papyrus *DisBelief *HorrorTale *ErrorTale *LittleTale *Inverted Fate *SwapFell *SwapSpin *AlterTale *QuantumTale *UnderNovela *Disbelief!Dtale!Papyrus *TribeTale *UnderDecay *ToxicTale *ToxicSwap *UnderPortal *Abyss! Papyrus *Gaster!Papyrus *CyberTale *CyberFell *CyberSwap *Trickster! Papyrus (aka. Spaghetti) *Trickster! Underfell Papyrus (aka. Red Velvet) *Trickster Underswap Papyrus (aka. HoneyBun) *Trickster! Big Top Tale Papyrus (aka. Fun Dip Duo) *UnderDeal (File.DealPapyrus.exe) *ElementTale *UnderSail *SixBones *AsylumTale *AsylumFell *VirusTale *VirusFell *OverTale (Over!Papyrus aka. Human Papyrus) *OceanTale *HELP_Tale *UnderPants *StorySwap *StoryFell *SpinSwap *Comic Papyrus *HardTale *HandPlates *ChessTale *UnderLust *SpongeTale *Female Papyrus *GenderBend *SegaTale *SplatTale *DeltaTale *OverTime *TuberTale *PGB DeltaTale *Barrier Blocks *SherlockTale *Stomping Ground *The Crystal Caverns *Distorted Dimensions *BrawlTale: Reclaimed Realms *UnderFell! Disbelief Papyrus *StorySpin *CrystalTale *InuTale *Mad Hatter! Papyrus */X-Tale/ *OuterFell */MettaTale/ */UnderSail/ *InterchangedTale *Vanilla Latte! Papyrus *Matcha! Papyrus *Chai! Papyrus */ToadShift/ *ToadSwap *ToadFell *OuterSponge *SpongeFell *SpongeSwap *TemmieTale *Joy! Papyrus *Sadness! Papyrus *Anger! Papyrus *Disgust! Papyrus *Fear! Papyrus *ChristmasTale *HalloweenTale *FutureTale */Destroyed realities/ */Swapped realities/ *LoudTale *AlmalgaTale *ApocalypseTale */Negativetale/ *NightmareTale */Name the fallen/ *TimeTwist *Shifted Fate *UnderTale Corrupted Justice *Switch Over */Undertale: Reshuffled/ */Twisted Rotation/ *JumbledTale *PairSwitch *History Recast */Tantamount/ */Anecdote/ */If it once was/ *Paradoxed Reality */Brotherhood/ *Spinned Fate *TaleTwist *NologicTale *TurnedTables *UnderCross *TwistPlot *MelangeTale *Understeam *UnderPocalypse *DemiTale *ShiftedTale *UnderKeep *UnderWorld *SwapWorld *WorldFell *UnderToad *DustTale *DustSwap *DustFell *DustSwapFell *UnderTall *TurnedTables *ShiftFell *NegaTale *MonoFell *MonoSwap *Royal Guard *StorySwap *PaFriskus *CandyTale (Chocolate! Papyrus) *CandyFell *CandySwap *AfterSwap *Errorswap *HorrorSwap *MarioTale (aka. UnderToad) *Pre-release *SCPtale *Storyswap *Holidays of Future Passed *Changes in Reality *UnderTail *UnderTale: Medieval Times *Underpatch *UnderTale Repainted *Pharaoh Papyrus *FutureTale *MafiaFell *Under(her)tail *Glitched Reset *CG! Swapfell Trivia * Papyrus in UnderTale, doesn't actually eat spaghetti, he only makes it because " " As shown HERE ** His Favorite food in UnderTale is "Dinosaur Oatmeal" as shown HERE * Despite wanting to catch a human, in most AU's, he doesn't know what a human looks like. * Canon Papyrus does not, despite being annoyed by Sans and Toriel, hate puns. He even says a few of his own during the game: ** (When called at the dump) " " ** (When first meeting him) " " Gallery Screen Shot 2019-11-26 at 11.08.45 AM.png|Papyrus' Canon Overworld Sprite Screen Shot 2019-11-26 at 11.08.40 AM.png|Papyrus' Fanon Overworld sprite Category:Undertale Category:Skeletons Category:Papyrus Category:Heroes Category:The Ambitious Role Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Skeleton